gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Executions
An Execution is a feature in Grand Theft Auto IV in which a small cutscene plays out when the player kills a specific character (generally with a pistol, although there are exceptions) at the appropriate time. If the aiming reticule is flashing red while aimed at the target, an Execution scene will occur; where the player aims on the victim's body (head, chest, leg, etc) makes no difference. Also, it isn't necessary to use executions; players can still attack normally. Every eligible character has a predetermined cutscene, described below. List of Executions Grand Theft Auto IV Executions *Dardan Petrela - An Albanian gangster to whom Roman Bellic was in debt. If Niko Bellic beats him enough, Dardan will crawl over by a window. After the next hit, a cutscene will show Dardan falling out the window, onto an overhang and then into the Humbolt River, dead. * Ivan Bytchkov - A Russian thug. (Optional) If the player chooses to kill him, Niko Bellic will stomp on Ivan's fingers while he is hanging several stories above ground, on a broken fire escape; Ivan will fall off the building and onto the sidewalk below. * Vladimir Glebov - A Russian criminal having an affair with Roman's girlfriend, Mallorie Bardas. Niko will shoot Vlad in the left eye at point blank range, causing a large amount of blood to spray back. Roman then helps Niko get rid of the body. * Mikhail Faustin - The Hove Beach Russian boss. The execution takes place on the roof of Faustin's club, Perestroika; Niko will shoot Mikhail in the left knee, and then in the chest, sending him stumbling back over a ledge, and onto the sidewalk below. He warns Niko that Dimtri will betray Niko like he did Faustin. Niko ignores this (though its proven true in Russian Revolution). Dimitri Rascalov then takes over the Russian Mafia. * Cherise Glover - A woman who secretly dates Jayvon Simson behind Dwayne Forge's back. (Optional) If the player chooses to kill Cherise, Niko will simply shoot her square in the head. After Cherise's death or survival, Niko chases down and kills Jayvon. * Clarence Little - A thug in Algonquin. (Optional) Little will be cornered on the roof of some projects in Algonquin; If the player chooses to kill him, Niko will ignore Clarence's begging, and shoot him in the face. * Manny Escuela and Jay Hamilton - Both gangster and camera crew. Both are shot in the head by Elizabeta Torres. * Teddy Benavidez - Any weapon will kill Teddy. Which ever weapon the player uses to kill Teddy, he stumbles through some loose bricks on the side of the apartment building and falls to his death into the garden below. * Luca Silvestri - A man who stole diamonds from Ray Boccino. Niko corners him in a toilet block in Middle Park, Algonquin. Niko shoots Luca, who is seated on a toilet, in the neck. Luca's body slips off the side of the toilet,(flushing it) into the corner. Niko takes the diamonds, which fall out of Silvestri's hand, to return to Ray. * Aiden O'Malley - Derrick's one-time drinking buddy and partner in crime. Niko and Packie break Aiden out of a prison truck and take him to the cliffs in Leftwood, Alderney, where Niko is ordered to kill him. When Aiden is shot (with any weapon, anywhere on his body) a cutscene ensues showing Aiden's lifeless body falling down the cliffside into the water. A newscast in the game mentions the LCPD finding and identifying the body. * Isaac Roth - In the mission Late Checkout, Niko will corner Isaac in his penthouse suite in the Majestic Hotel and shoot him in the chest. *Jewish Mob members. In the mission Late Checkout, Niko can shoot a barbeque tank on the balcony of the Majestic Hotel penthouse, causing it to explode and setting some Jewish Mobsters on fire. One member is thrown over the edge by the explosion, falling into the back alley below. * Darko Brevic - The man who betrayed Niko's military unit many years ago. (Optional) If the player chooses to kill him, Niko shoots Darko 12 times, one bullet for each of the young men in Niko's fifteen man unit killed by Brevic. * Dimitri Rascalov - In the "Revenge" storyline, Niko corners Dimitri onboard the Platypus and then shoots out his knees, making him fall to the ground. Dimitri tries to get back up, but Niko shoots him directly in the forehead, killing him instantly. Dimitri is the main antagonist of GTA IV. * Jimmy Pegorino - In the "Revenge" storyline, Niko chases Pegorino to Happiness Island, and corners him under the Statue. Regular combat ensues, with the player destroying Jimmy's body armor and injuring him heavily. A cutscene shows Pegorino on the ground, coughing up blood. Niko uses one bullet from his AK-47 to finish off Pegorino with one shot to his head and escape the island with Little Jacob and Roman. * Dimitri Rascalov - In the "Deal" storyline, Niko chases Dimitri to Happiness Island, and corners him under the statue. Regular combat ensues, with the player destroying Dimitri's body armor and injuring him heavily. A cutscene shows Dimitri on the ground, coughing up blood. Unlike Pegorino's execution, Niko watches as Dimitri dies, instead of shooting him, saying he is a strange man for betraying everyone he came in close contact with. He later leaves the island with Little Jacob, mourning Roman's death. Dwayne Forge or Playboy X (the player chooses): *Playboy X - If Playboy X is chosen instead of Dwayne, Niko chases Playboy through the streets, and confronts him in an alleyway. Playboy X tries to escape, but the door at the end of the alleyway is locked, and his gun jams. He looks to the sky, and Niko shoots him, the bullet entering Playboy's lower jaw and exiting through the top of his head, as he falls straight back on the ground. *Dwayne Forge - If the player chooses to kill Dwayne instead of Playboy, Niko fights Dwayne's right-hand hobo man (who is armed with a baseball bat), then confronts Dwayne himself. He turns his back on Niko in disgust, and Niko shoots him in the back of the head. The Lost and Damned Executions *Brian Jeremy - He pleads for his life; Johnny Klebitz tells him to be a man for once and accept his fate, and then shoots him in the throat. *Billy Grey - Johnny hesitates at first, and only fires when Billy lunges at him with a knife, shooting Billy in the chest. The Ballad of Gay Tony Executions *Ahmed Khalil - Luis purposely caused him to fall from the Rotterdam Tower * Marki Ashvilli - shot by Luis Fernando Lopez, and falls out a window to his death below. *Ray Bulgarin - When cornered by Luis in his private jet, Ray pulls out a live grenade, threatening to destroy the aircraft, taking both him and Luis with it. Luis shoots Ray in the throat, causing him to drop the grenade. The subsequent explosion kills Bulgarin, while Luis escapes with a parachute. Notes * If the player lets Ivan Bytchkov live, Niko may encounter him in Alderney; Niko will help Ivan get some loaned money back, and Ivan will gladly pay Niko for his trouble. * If the player lets Cherise Glover live, she can be seen on the street later in the game, and will ask Niko to set her new boyfriend straight (with his fists). * If the player lets Clarence Little live, he may be encountered on the street; he will try to kill Niko, and Niko kills him in self-defense. Thus, Clarence dies either way. * Killing Playboy, rather than Dwayne, will give the player use of his loft as a safe house, and the option of befriending Dwayne Forge. * Killing Dwayne nets the player $25,000, but Playboy, seemingly in denial about ordering the death of his old mentor, will cut all contact with Niko. * If the player lets Brian Jeremy live, he may be encountered on the street; he will lure Johnny to a location where he has set up an ambush, but Johnny kills all of the ambushers and Brian. * Sometimes, Mikhail Faustin can be seen struggling to get up if his health is full before the execution. * Killing someone with an execution doesn't change the "People Killed" statistic. External Links *Grand Theft Auto IV executions *Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned / The Ballad of Gay Tony executions Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Executions